Mad world
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Un mundo raro, es este... HIDDLESWORTH (AU)


**Esta vez será dos por uno, el Thorki y este one-shot Hiddlesworth! Este es algo… diferente, para empezar un AU, y para continuar bueno, mejor le dejo así, este va para:**

**Centauro Zafiro, por ser una obsesiva del Hiddlesworth y por mandarme hermosos mensajes!**

**Ojala les guste!**

Disclaimer: Eh supongo que Dios por crear cosas tan bellas, o la selección natural XD

Advertencias: Slash

**Mad world.**

"_Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón."_

_William Shakespeare._

1**.**

La heladería está en la esquina de un cruce de calles algo concurrido, tiene grandes vidrios transparentes con el logo del lugar, y las instalaciones son cómodas, tiene mullidos y pequeños sofás, además de una barra y mesas estratégicamente colocadas para una buena charla con los amigos, la pintura del lugar es una buena combinación, y rápidamente te ves envuelto en un ambiente de comodidad.

Tom va todos los días, porque le queda de paso, y porque Kat está ahí, con su sonrisa de siempre mientras extiende el primer helado de chocolate del día. Y cuando no esté muy concurrido el local por los estudiantes que salen al mediodía, entonces hablaran un poco, o un mucho, porque a veces Tom habla del clima y de alguna niña berrinchuda que tuvo que aprender las primeras notas en el piano, y otras veces es Kat con el corazón medio adolorido por algún chico que nunca llego a la cita para la cual se arregló tanto.

Entonces ambos escucharían, y darían unas palmadas de aliento en la espalda, después Tom se sentaría en uno de esos pequeños sofás negros, sacaría el libro en turno o empezaría a garabatear las hojas con notas, compases, música a veces hecha poemas.

El día es soleado y Kat murmura del otro lado del mostrador lo horrible que será la hora pico escolar, Tom sonríe dándole un vistazo fugaz, tiene una nueva melodía en la cabeza y su próxima clase todavía se presume lejos.

-Hey tú, ven y tómalo, no te lo llevare.

Tom asiente y termina de poner la corchea, se levanta con un andar perezoso, y toma el helado de chocolate que le extiende Kat.

-Si necesitas ayuda puedo dar el cambio.

Las orejas de la mujer se tiñen de un rojo simpático, y Tom esboza una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Solo paso una vez!

-Basta con una sola vez.

Ríe, y le da la primera lamida al postre, Kat le saca la lengua, pero una chica entra y tiene que tomar la orden, Tom se sienta mirando distraídamente hacia los autos, a los chicos en la parada del autobús, y uno que otro transeúnte que tal vez se dirige al trabajo. Recorre la calle vertical y llega a la esquina, la chica pide (por fin) un helado de chispas de chocolate, y un coche rojo pasa a toda velocidad entre el último segundo de la luz amarilla en el semáforo.

Existen en la tierra casi siete billones de personas, todas con sus propios asuntos, preocupadas por vivir su vida, en este mundo que gira y nunca se detiene, en el planeta que vive por si solo en el centro del centro. Y en esa tierra que gira y nunca se detiene, una pluma de tinta negra se resbala de entre los dedos largos de un pianista con rizos color miel, la mirada azul cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que él se inclina a tomarla, existen casi siete billones de personas, pero sus ojos se topan con los de una sola, un solo hombre que está al otro lado de la calle que no siente el vibrar de las llantas chirriantes de autos pertenecientes a personas que viven el día a día; Kat da el cambio a la misma chica del helado de chispas de chocolate, Tom y el hombre se miran por varios segundos, que para la tierra que nunca se detiene son un suspiro imperceptible.

Son dos miradas azules, divididas por una calle angosta de asfalto caliente, pares de ojos que se han encontrado por obra de algo divino que mueve el eje terrestre y crea mareas altas en alguna otra parte del mundo, es una atracción magnética que ejerce más fuerza de gravedad por unos preciosos segundos, en los que ambos hombres se quedan inmóviles, el suspiro ha terminado, asi como la pluma se resbalo de los dedos de Tom, un vaso resbala por la mano manchada de helado de Kat, el sonido del vidrio al fragmentarse trae de regreso el tiempo, que se despereza y sigue andando su camino; Tom aparta la mirada, el corazón responde irregular, y el suspiro se le escapa de los labios antes de que pueda preguntarle a su amiga si está bien.

-Sí. Demonios, tendré que limpiar esto…

Tom mira de reojo, pero ya no hay nadie enfrente de la heladería, la luz del semáforo sigue en verde, y a la vuelta de ese cruce de calles, de esa esquina concurrida, otro hombre deja escapar un suspiro de corazones adoloridos.

2.

¿Qué es el amor?

3.

Chris da otro suspiro, un suspiro de hombre distraídos y de memorias densas , suspiros de miradas a través de calles, camina algo acelerado por la acera que parece nunca terminar y cree haber tropezado con una baldosa que estaba mal puesta.

¿Qué es el destino?

Chris ese día desayuno temprano, huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja, un poco de fruta. Se bañó y se cambió con una extraña rapidez, porque él no quería hacer nada de esto rápido, quería tomarse su tiempo porque si no llegaría temprano al lugar en donde Elsa le pidió que le esperara. Era un tipo de rapidez ajena a él, y que le hacía sentir extraño mientras se abrochaba el único botón del pantalón de mezclilla.

Quiso caminar despacio, pero la calle parecía deslizarse bajo sus pies, y entonces estaba en ese puesto de revistas, en esa esquina con algunos estudiantes charlando alegremente, sus ojos estaba puestos en una nota del periódico del cual siempre olvida suscribirse.

No recuerda la hora, pero si recuerda que una palomilla blanca estaba revoloteando a lo lejos, una chica va envuelta en lágrimas mientras otra le intenta dar alcance, le pasan empujando y Chris no se molesta, mira hacia donde están discutiendo, un coche pasa demasiado rápido para no ser alcanzado por la luz roja, trata de retornar su atención hacia la nota, la calle esta vacía ahora, y enfrente hay una heladería, una heladería que tal vez pronto se llenara de estudiantes, un heladería que ahora está sola.

Y en ese lugar, es donde su mirada parece echar raíces profundas, y se queda allí todo el tiempo, todas las horas, es allí, en el cruce, donde le ve por primera vez, a ese hombre rubio de rizos alborotados, un rostro elegante y alegre, pero lo que más le sorprende son esos ojos, que es imposible que pueda ver a esa distancia, que es relativamente pequeña, y extremadamente grande.

Son unos ojos brillantes y llenos de todo lo que alguna vez pensó buscar en las personas, sigue sin saber la hora, y cuando menos lo espera todo su cuerpo está a punto de reaccionar, la calle sigue desierta y se escucha algo romperse, su corazón da un brinco que le deja sin aliento.

A media remembranza, cuando el aire comienza a sentirse demasiado frio, el teléfono suena, Elsa le pide que le encuentre una esquina más abajo, y Chris cuelga al momento en el que ella lo ve y se acerca con una sonrisa en los labios, le da un beso y le pregunta si no le pasa algo.

Dice que no, porque tal vez, simplemente, no pasa nada.

4.

¿Qué es el amor?

5.

-¿Buscas algo?

Tom gira el rostro, negando sutilmente, hace un día nublado, y nadie se acerca a las heladerías, excepto las personas con antojos extraños en la primera madrugada más fría del mes, incluso Kat con su sonrisa de sundae y nieve flotante, luce un poco apática.

-Parece que buscas algo.

-No…

Pero si busca, y a veces se recuerda a si mismo que está comportándose como un tonto, no un tonto normal, porque en la escala de tontos hay de tontos a tontos, más bien un tonto extraño… ¿Quién piensa encontrar a la misma persona en el mismo lugar? Y peor aún, no es una persona que conozca, si no a un desconocido con el cual hubo un ocasional encuentro de miradas.

Tal vez eso es lo que duele un poco en el corazón.

Que era ocasional, un rostro ocasional en una vida ocasional, un rostro que no se le hacía familiar, uno de esos que vienen y van, y Tom desea que no se vaya nunca, ni él ni su mirada, que se quede ahí parado, que regrese a esa esquina en donde el viento decide jugar un poco con las hojas de los periódicos expuestos.

Su corazón se hincha por ese sentimiento desconocido, como si la soledad que ha estado recolectando en su vida haya decidido ajustar cuentas con él, esos números rojos que indican que a veces camina solo por las calles abarrotadas de gente, esos que indican que tal vez haya noches en las que haya llorado con los sonidos amortiguados en la almohada sin necesidad de hacerlo, porque nadie está a su lado.

Gira la mirada cuando todo se siente doloroso de nuevo, enfoca la mirada algo borrosa en la libreta de anotaciones, y Kat atiende a alguien con los antojos raros, aún más raro cuando pide un helado de Maracuyá. Un sabor demasiado veraniego como para pedirlo en un día de ese estilo.

Y es gracioso, porque si algo asi de raro puede pasar, Tom piensa que a la hora que alzara la mirada azul, allí estará de nuevo ese hombre, ahora con una chamarra y lo que parece ser una bufanda, esta recargado en una pared que tiene un extraño símbolo garabateado.

Quiere llorar.

Todos sus sentidos se disparan cuando nota como el hombre no le baja la mirada, y de nuevo ese semáforo que tal vez tiene corazón detrás de su frio metal, le da el paso con un visible color rojo.

Tom siente ese corazón solitario palpitar, también siente el suyo saltándole y huyendo como un cobarde detrás de esa trinchera engañosa que se llama amor.

¡No te vayas!, quiere decir, ¡No me dejes solo!, quiere gritar, pero su corazón no le hace caso, y se burla cuando el hombre entra a la heladería.

Los ojos de Tom quieren moverse, pero en el fondo obedecen ese sencillo deseo de su dueño por no apartarle la mirada al hombre rubio que tal vez tenga las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio.

-Buenas tardes…

Es Kat, y Tom dejaría escapar un jadeo silencioso, ya no hay contacto visual, pero la heladería desde ese momento se convierte en un lugar de referencia, un lugar donde parece que todo es más suave, mas indulgente, un lugar en donde Tom no tiene que esconder su soledad porque viene por sí sola, y se funde con la del otro hombre.

6.

_De: Elsa._

_Lo lamento, de nuevo un poco tarde, te veo en 15 min. En el lugar de ayer?_

_De: Chris._

_Ok, no te preocupes, ve con calma._

7.

Hay un débil sonrojo, ambos ven hacia los cristales opuestos, y ríen sin saberlo por un gato que pasaba distraído las calles, Chris tiene el helado de zarzamora entre los dedos, y tiene congelado el estómago y hasta la punta de los pies, pero no importa, porque el frio se pasa tan rápido como los quince minutos, y pide la cuenta sin querer pagar, está pensando como alargar el tiempo, y que no debería de haber tiempo realmente, da una última mirada furtiva hacia el hombre de rizos volátiles, y se imagina poder columpiarse en ese cabello en el borde del sueño y la conciencia.

Resbalaría y nunca terminarían las vueltas, las idas y las subidas, sería perfecto y despertaría con una sonrisa en los labios; porque Chris nunca se ha levantado con una sonrisa y se pregunta si eso es cierto, y la sensación que producirá.

Supone que si llega a pasar entonces no habría día lluvioso aunque el diluvio de gotas gruesas y pesadas caiga contra el techo de su casa sin pintar.

No ha dejado de hablar con una muchacha, la que le entrego el helado, y la única que está en el establecimiento, y solo interrumpe su plática cuando le dice a Chris la cuenta, y el asiente porque no sabe que más decir aunque quiere decir lo que sea, quiere ser de nuevo niño y decir cualquier cosa sin que después se repita lo tonto que ha sido abrir la boca.

Extraña esa sensación.

Extiende el billete, y ella le sonríe antes de decirle un gracias de forma simpática, a fuera hace frio, y el frio del cuerpo de Chris ya es historia escrita en un libro que nadie nunca leerá.

Se da la vuelta, y se obliga a no mirar atrás, aunque todo su ser le grita que lo haga, pero es un hombre, y un hombre ya no hace caso de sus impulsos, continua con paso firme y escucha de nuevo la voz de la mujer.

-¡Hey Tom! ¡Deja de parecer un zombie, que se te hace tarde para tu clase!

Tom…

Tom…

Una sonrisa se le escapa de los labios, y tiene el impulso de soltar risas de potencias catastróficas, risas como tornados, como huracanes, como tsunamis o todo junto.

Tom…

Cruza la calle y se cubre la boca con las manos, con el pretexto de mantenerlas calientes, divisa a su novia a lo lejos.

Tom…

8.

-¿No crees que es extraño?

Tom desvía la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Es la segunda semana que viene…

_No es por mí…_

Tom se esfuerza en pensar que no es por él, que no es por él… Que ese hombre no se pasa diario por la heladería solo porque está el sentado en el mismo sofá de siempre.

_No es por ti, Tom, hazte a la idea._

Duele, pero asi no se hace daño con vanas esperanzas.

No se hace esperanzas al mirarlo entrar y sentir esa corriente que electrifica la malteada de chocolate que Kat está preparando, se sienta y Tom cree oler esa vaga esencia a loción masculina y algo más, le vuelve a mirar y todo se siente como en ese sube y baja de un parque que estaba cerca de su antiguo vecindario y en donde su madre lo subía y jugaba con él.

_A si no duele, Tom._

-Los helados son buenos.

Kat haría una broma con eso, pero el tono de voz de Tom está roto, y presume que una vez rotas las cosas no pueden quedar como antes, no entiende mucho, pero percibe lo suficiente para tragar el nudo en su garganta y decirle que piensa hacerle promoción a un nuevo sabor de nieve.

Tom agradece, y vuelve a la tonada que estaba rondando en su cabeza, cuando la imagen de ese hombre jugaba desvaneciéndose, para regresar justo en el primer bocado de cereal con leche de chocolate.

Se va a la misma hora, y después de que ambos comparten un poco de lo mucho que puede guardar una persona cansada. Después de miradas furtivas, y sonrisas que nunca salen al exterior.

_Es una persona Tom, una persona que viene y va, una más, una que no hará daño, una que no se quedara…_

Una persona en este mundo gigante y lleno de secretos, una persona que quisiera tener sentada en su sofá, mirando la televisión con un brazo sobre sus hombros, una persona que tal vez podría quedarse para rescatarle de ese ahogo con el agua infinita que se acumula en una esquina que nadie nunca ve.

9.

_De: Elsa._

_En el lugar de siempre cielo._

_De: Chris._

_Sep, nos vemos en un rato._

10.

Hola.

_Hola…_

¿Cómo estás?

_Algo cansado, ayer no pude dormir bien, pero se me pasara llegando a mi cama, ¿tu?_

Aburrido, muy aburrido…

Se dejan de mirar por un momento, ambos con una alegría bullendo con la fuerza de súper volcanes en su estómago, su corazón es el núcleo de la tierra y las venas transportan la lava que quema de forma amable y casi con cariño.

Vuelven a mirarse, y no saben qué es el muro que les impide caminar hacia el otro y sonreír mientras dicen hola al mismo tiempo.

_¿Estás seguro?_

¿No puedo engañarte?... Estoy tan solo…

_Pienso en ti a diario._

Tan solo…

_Cuando cierro los ojos, cuando duermo, cuando ni siquiera estoy pensando en nada, cuando debo pensar en algo._

Quédate, por favor…

_Dueles demasiado, y ni siquiera lo llegaras a saber._

Dueles…

Es la hora en la que Tom regresa a ponerle fin a su canción, y Chris se aleja, cada vez con pasos menos decididos y a mitad de calle tal vez comience a maldecirse por no tener el valor, a media calle aprieta los puños y se obliga a seguir caminando, a media calle duda de todo y quiere regresar de donde vino.

11.

¿Qué es el amor?

12.

Tom sonríe esta vez cuando sus dedos tocan el piano.

_Tal vez sea por mí…_

13.

Chris termina los planos, y Elsa le llama.

_Lo amo tanto…_

14.

Ese es el día, lo siente en la piel, y en todo lo que no es la piel, lo siente en ese corazón que ya no se siente tan solo, y lo siente en el día más caluroso de la semana, lo siente también en la blasfemia de Kat porque el helado se derrite muy rápido.

Ese es el día en el que apenas le vea llegar, encontrara al momento antes de la hora indicada y entonces se levantara, caminara hacia él, y se presentara.

Porque ese es el día en el que todo parece a su favor, y es sábado, y un sábado no tan concurrido, un sábado de parejas que van de la mano y una chica con unos audífonos de Batman caminado con la mirada baja.

Entra y el mundo se detiene, la luna y Marte se giran un poco para enfocar su mirada en lo que sucederá en esa cafetería.

El eje se inclina un poco cuando a mitad de esas miradas de siempre y de nunca, Tom aprieta su vaso con restos de helado, y entonces está preparado para impulsarse e incorporarse. Es cuando entra una mujer con el cabello rubio, y una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Chris!

Ambos hombres se giran, y Tom en el fondo se parte con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

_Se llama Chris._

Ella le da un beso, y Tom se obliga a mirar al suelo, a ese que nunca dice nada, a ese que nunca le mira, el suelo que en esos momentos se vuelve una salvación indescriptible.

Porque ese era el día, y cuando Tom alza la mirada, Chris le mira de reojo, es una mirada de disculpas, una mirada que no alcanza para el resto de su vida, y allí se quedara el recuerdo, hasta que se empolve lo suficiente y poco a poco deje de existir, deje de ser recuerdo para formar parte de otra cosa, infinita y totalmente olvidada.

Se llama Chris, y ese era el día en el que Tom se iba a presentar, y hablarían, descubrirían las pocas y las muchas cosas que tienen en común, ese era el día en el que todo dejaría de ser miradas.

Ese fue el día en el que Tom descubrió que ese hombre rubio se llamaba Chris, ese día entendió que esa mujer que nunca había visto era la que Chris miraba todos los días en una cama de sabanas arrugadas. Ese fue el día en el que la realidad cobro su venganza.

Chris sale y por primera vez, mira hacia atrás, pero Tom no le ve por primera vez.

_Este era el día…_

15.

¿Qué es el amor?

16.

Se encuentran en un cruce de calles, en donde no hay una heladería, sino un cine.

Caminan por inercia, hay muchas personas, y se sienten tan distantes los días entre el olor a chocolate y el sabor de los helados, quisieran darse un respiro y parar y rectificar todo lo malo en su vida para que pudieran conocerse en alguna universidad, y reír juntos, llorar y tal vez besarse debajo de las sabanas en la primera madrugada más fría del año.

Sus hombros se rozan suavemente, Tom quiere girarse, Chris quiere girarse.

_Te amo_.

Lo dicen ambos, en un susurro que el ambiente se lleva lejos y nunca trae de regreso, el sonido de los autos también se lo llevan entre las llantas, Chris sigue su camino, recordando una y otra vez esa mirada de mar verde. Tom continúa caminando, y dibujara esos ojos una y otra vez en la soledad de sus noches.

_Te amo._

17.

Chris no vuelve a la heladería, Tom vuelve por Kat.

Pasan dos años, y ella decide ceder el negocio.

Chris pasa por la antigua heladería a diario, pero nunca se detiene.

Tom no vuelve a pasar por allí.

18.

¿Qué es el amor?

Existen en esta tierra casi siete billones de personas, todas con sus propios asuntos, preocupadas por vivir su vida, en este mundo que gira y nunca se detiene, en el planeta que vive por si solo en el centro del centro. Y en esa tierra que gira y nunca se detiene el amor es un encuentro de miradas, un primer encuentro que nunca llega a convertirse realmente en último.

El amor es mirar a los ojos a una persona, a una entre las casi siete billones, y recordarla durante el resto de tu vida.

El amor son pares de ojos encontrarse, y quedar tatuados en el corazón de dos personas, que viven en esta tierra, que gira y gira y nunca se detiene, en un planeta que vive por si solo en el centro del centro. Y en esta tierra que gira y nunca se detiene, el amor es la cosa más bella y triste que podría haber existido.

Aquella primera y última mirada, aquel roce único y perfecto, vendrán desde la brumosa espuma de los recuerdos, y pensaran más de una vez entre las calles de un cruce de esquina abarrotada, o en una heladería de cómodos sofás negros, que en algún tiempo y espacio perfecto pudo haber sido una bella historia de amor, pero Tom suspira mientras camina rumbo a su casa fría y solitaria, y Chris cierra los ojos en una cama que no está vacía ni fría, aunque su corazón se sienta exactamente asi.

Eso es el amor.

/

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo, dudas, comentarios estoy por aquí!**


End file.
